1. Field of the Invention
An improved wall faucet, in which, the water faucet is assembled with two locking ends and two locking units to make the water directly flow from the locking screw cap and inner thread portion of the locking units vertically, so as to shorten the interval between the shutter and wall after the water faucet is fixed on the shutter of a granite counter for good appearance and saving space and costs in raw materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the pipeline establishment should be finished in advance before the completion of the buildings, and some proper space would be left on the shutter of the granite counter in advance, so as to make that the pipeline system can be connected with the rear of the granite counter smoothly; and the common prior wall faucet 1, referring to FIG. 1, whose main body 1 is put through from the shutter S of granite counter to the pipeline setting position with the feed locking end 11, and the locking end 11 into the end of the shutter S generally is designed as a 1″ 11/4″ strip type. Therefore, that would results in larger interval between the locking end 11 and the setting position of the feed pipe 2. Nevertheless, a proper interval must be kept between the shutter S of the granite counter and wall W. Not only are the materials for connection wasted, but also is the space occupied for the larger interval L1 besides some deficiencies in use.